capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Gan Isurugi
Gan Isurugi (石動 岩 Isurugi Gan) is a character introduced in Rival Schools: United By Fate and features in its sequel, Project Justice. About Gan Gan is a student from Gedo High and member of the school's gang. Gan, the "Superhuman Gang Leader" Gan is a very big and fun-loving guy with immense physical strength, which is the only thing worth his pride. On many other things, he is so simple-minded that he'll believe just about anything. And for that, he'll almost never notice if someone is taking advantage of him; he's an absolute dunce! He always looks forward to having three meals a day, each meal always having five cups of rice stacked on top of the other in his bowl. For snacks, he likes onigiri (rice balls). In Rival Schools: United By Fate Gan is one of the Gedo gang member who joins Akira in investigating what happened to Daigo. Like Edge, he is initially distrustful of Akira, but eventually accepts her as part of the gang even after she reveals her true identity. His ending has him inspired by his experiences to begin studying hard in class, albeit without much success. In Project Justice Gan's role is much similar to Edge's, with both being used to attack random schools and eventually help the gang leader break free of his brainwashing. The Gedo high ending reveals that Gan was the other gang member appointed to lead the gang in Daigo's absence. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Some of Gan's techniques are based on Sumo wrestling. Due to his size, however, he is extremely slow, making him a very difficult character to play. As compensation, he has many skills, some of which are highly damaging. His Team-Up assist is one of the three most damaging Team-Up techniques in the game, tied with Momo's and Shoma's in terms of damage rating. Special moves Gun Stabbing (Japanese: 鉄砲突き Teppou Zuki) Gan does a Sumo shove. Depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination, Gan may do just one shove or do another. Clapping Hand Destruction (Japanese: 柏手破り Kashiwade Yaburi) Gan does does a massive clap at the opponent's head. Depending on the punch button pressed for this move's button combination, the opponent may be knocked backwards, or stunned for a brief moment. Giant Storm (Japanese: 大嵐 Ooran) Unblockable command throw. The downside is that this does not work on crouching opponents. Giant Cyclone (Japanese: 大旋風 Oosenpuu) Air command throw, which means that this is an air-only move. This cannot be used in an Air Combo, and is better used as a surprise move. Rock Breaker (Japanese: 岩石砕き Ganseki Kudaki) An air-only move. Gan falls straight down on the opponent. Destructive Wave Stomping (Japanese: 荒波四股 Aranami Shinko) Gan does an overhead stomp. It can knock the opponent OTG (off the ground), and is very damaging. Its Hard Kick version can be chained for another stomp by simply pressing the kick button again. Gedo Tackle (Japanese: ぶちかまし Buchikamashi) Gan tackles the opponent headfirst. Depending on the kick button pressed for this move's button combination, he may either knock the opponent backwards, or send the opponent high into the air. Burning Vigor Attacks Super Gun Stabbing (Japanese: 乱れ鉄砲突き Midare Teppou Zuki) Powered version of Gun Stabbing. The last blow knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. Funkazan (噴火山) Unblockable super throw. Gan repeatedly slams the opponent left and right into the ground, then whirls the latter into the air a few times before the final slam. Highly damaging. Helicopter Smash (Japanese: 雪崩落とし Setsuhou Otoshi) An air-only technique. This is Gan's unblockable super air throw. Team-Up technique Vigor Volcano (Japanese: 活火山 Kakkazan) Gan and the active character grab the opponent's arms and legs, then slam the opponent three times into the ground, with the last slam dealing the most damage. Party-Up technique Gan does the Gedou Koma. Gallery Image:Gan_Isurugi.gif|''Project Justice'' Trivia * Gan lives with both his parents, three younger brothers, and three younger sisters, making him the eldest of the siblings. * He likes rice balls, as evident in some of his victory poses after a round of fighting. * His only other special talent (if it does really count), aside from Sumo wrestling, is eating a lot at a fast pace. * Except for physical education, he fares poorly in all other subjects. * Although he is a member of the Sumo club, he never attends it. * Sometimes, he does one-day jobs that require physical strength, such as in road construction, moving companies, and the like. * During the production of the US version, his last name was misread as Sekidou. Some Rival Schools fans, on the other hand, sometimes misread his last name as Ishido. * He is one of the two Rival Schools characters to be voiced by Takashi Nagasako. The other one is Boman. References Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 December 2009. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/10032 Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 December 2009. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/18282 Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 December 2009. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/11671 Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/150 Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters